Bluenote Stinger
|-|Bluenote Stinger= |-|Bluenote in X792= Summary Bluenote Stinger (ブルーノート・スティンガー Burūnōto Sutingā) is the former Deputy Commander of Grimoire Heart. He is currently affiliated with Orochi's Fin in an unknown way. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | Likely High 7-A Name: Bluenote stinger Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: "Gravity" Mage, Member of "Grimoire Heart" Dark Guild Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Gravity Manipulation (includes levitation of target objects, gravity "pushes", crushing via gravitational augmentation and formation of pseudo-black holes), Can negate magical spells through Gravitational Augmentation Attack Potency: City level (Clashed with and fought Gildarts on equal grounds), Unknown '''with Black Hole | Likely '''Large Mountain level (Should be far stronger than Base Wendy and Sherria) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Can keep up with Gildarts) | '''Sub-Relativistic '(Faster than Wendy and Sherria) '''Lifting Strength: Class M (His gravity can create this much force) | At least Class M Striking Strength: City Class (A single collision of fists between Gildarts and Bluenote caused this level of destruction) | Likely Large Mountain Class (Should be far stronger than Base Wendy and Sherria) Durability: City level (Took this attack with relative low injuries) | Likely Large Mountain level (Should be far stronger than Base Wendy and Sherria) Stamina: Very High Range: At least a couple hundred meters with gravity techniques. Potentially much larger with "Black Hole" (but we do not witness the results due to Gildarts' intervention). Intelligence: Bluenote has a vast knowledge of magical lore, having learned of the "Three Great Fairy Magics" independently of the "Fairy Tail" guild and desiring to covet them for his own. It is also mentioned that he has the excellent ability to attune his magical signature into the universal flow of magic that can potentially incorporate every spell effect, with Bluenote being confident in assimilating the immensely complex astrological co-ordination required for a perfect "Fairy Glitter" incantation. Also a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant, being able to contend with expert Gildarts Clive on an equal footing Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gravity Magic (重力の魔法 Jūryoku no Mahō): A type of Magic which grants Bluenote control over gravity, allowing him to manipulate it at his advantage in a number of ways. He is able to freely increase or decrease the amount of gravity in the area around him with devastating effects. By applying this gravitational power to incoming enemy attacks, Bluenote is capable of rendering them harmless by dragging them down to the ground. Gravity can be used to lift objects, even gigantic ones, and people alike, and to move them around in the air; in addition, when concentrated around a single opponent, it can cause the latter great pain. This Magic is powerful enough for Bluenote to shake the whole Grimoire Heart airship and completely alter the surrounding area with a light touch of his hand, and a minimal amount of it, let out from his body, can prevent falling rain from even coming in contact with him. He himself went on to claim that "no one is capable of moving under the weight of his gravity", and Lahar, a high-ranking officer of the Rune Knights, went on to note that Bluenote's Magic is at such a level that "not even a weed remains in the roads that he's walked", in reference to the feats he achieved in the past through the use of his power. * Fall (落ちろ Ochiro): Bluenote increases the gravity around one area. This causes great damage to the targeted place, prompting the ground to crack and cave in, and makes it difficult for anyone within it aside from Bluenote to move or even stand. Most individuals get smashed to the ground and held there by the force of such spell, however, Gildarts Clive and Natsu were shown capable of standing normally even while under its effect. Fall can also affect magical attacks, nullifying them by sending them down to the ground, and it is powerful enough to dispel even one of the three legendary spells of the Fairy Tail Guild, Fairy Glitter (though it should be noted that the spell was cast by an inexperienced user at the time). * Black Hole (超重力球, ブラックホール, Burakku Hōru): Bluenote extends his arms forwards before himself and before closing his palms together. This prompts a dark orb to appear in front of him, which creates a gravitational field around itself, gradually getting larger, as well as growing stronger and stronger. Such orb possesses immense attraction force, and is thus capable of attracting everything in a wide area towards itself, subsequently sucking it up. Bluenote described this spell as a "a point of infinite gravity that will suck up everything". Key: In X784 | In X792 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Antagonists Category:Black Hole Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Pressure Users